infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lyall Mason (IUCU)
I don't know what the hell is going on with you or this city but i'm not going to just stand by and let these sons of bitches ruin it. If anyone can save it, it's the Black Shadow. I mean, that's what you call yourself right? ''- Lyall Mason'' Lyall Mason is a bodyguard and friend to Jack Calvin, who is hired to protect him after Jack and his best friend Daniel Jackson are attacked. However, Lyall soon discovers that Jack is the Black Shadow and joins his team, helping him to protect Dark City. Six months into helping Black Shadow, Lyall is determined to help Black Shadow bring down the criminal Silverwing and a crime lord named Mr Grey. Lyall also helps induct Amy Baker and Eric Stoneheart into the team. Months after the Trabaxas Incident, Lyall helps Jack deal with a new, personal threat, and does what he can to help his friend and employer, especially when the new villain begins a vendetta against the hero. Lyall Mason is portrayed by Adam Scott. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Lyall's early life, except that he was born in Dark City. The Birth of Black Shadow Hired by Mary Calvin Lyall is introduced to Jack by Jack's mother Mary Calvin after a homeless man tried to mug them, although Jack is irritated by this decision. Lyall offers to drop him off at his office, but Jack easily dodges him and escapes, leaving Lyall to realize that Jack will be a handful. Finding out the Truth After Jack dodges him another time, Lyall eventually lets him do it and follows him to a secret hideout, where he is both confused and astounded that Jack is the vigilante that took down the Murphy Family. Jack reveals the entire truth to him, including what happened to him in the past. Later, Jack discovers that Swordsmaster, Master Akuza and Madame Fatale are attacking the DCPD,and he upgrades his suit. Lyall expresses his frustration at what is going wrong with the city and tells Jack to fix it, even dubbing his alter ego as Black Shadow. He then watches as Black Shadow takes off to fight his foes. Becoming a Partner After Jack returns from his father's funeral, he meets with Lyall at the hideout, and Lyall tells him he will be his partner if he needs his help. Lyall then tells him of a new criminal shooting at everyone and Black Shadow goes after him with Lyall on comms. Nicknaming the hideout It is previously mentioned that Lyall came up with the name for Jack's hideout, which he nicknamed Shadowland. A New Threat Black Shadow's Failure Lyall helps Black Shadow take down James Murphy, and is present when things goes awry after a criminal named Silverwing kills Murphy and escapes. Lyall helps track Silverwing down as Black Shadow chases him, but Silverwing escapes. When Jack returns to Shadowland, he asks Lyall to find anything out about Silverwing including his identity or affiliations. Meeting Stoneheart Lyall finds out some information on a possible connection to Silverwing by finding a Calvin Inc. employee named Dr Eric Stoneheart, and informs Jack about this. Jack later brings Stoneheart back to Shadowland, and Lyall notices that Jack is on edge. He attempts to encourage Jack to take a break but he refuses, and then introduces Stoneheart to Lyall before revealing that he helped modify Silverwing's suit. New Team Members Lyall is present with Stoneheart when Jack brings Amy into Shadowland, and accepts both Stoneheart and Amy into the team when Jack brings them into the fold. Alien in Dark City Lyall assists Black Shadow from Shadowland as the latter investigates a potential new criminal empire in Dark City. Black Shadow informs Lyall that he doesn't believe there is a new crime family in Dark City, but Lyall insists that there is as someone has been running drugs and weapons throughout the city. However, after Black Shadow hears an explosion, he is deterred from his mission and heads out to confront the person responsible. Fearing for Black Shadow's safety after hearing the fights, Lyall contacts Amy Baker, and is relieved as he watches Blackbird save Black Shadow from their new assailant. After seeing the new assailant, Lyall is left confused as to what he just saw. Shadowhunter's Revenge Tracking Deadeye Lyall and Eric Stoneheart are at Shadowland talking to Black Shadow and Blackbird over the comms, and Lyall pulls up a record on the criminal known as Deadeye, whom he identifies as Charlie Head. Lyall then listens in to the fight with Deadeye and comments to Stoneheart how he wishes he never hears their combat sessions, although Stoneheart disagrees. When Jack and Amy return to Shadowland, Lyall and Stoneheart choose to leave them to talk as Stoneheart suggests that they grab a bite to eat. Lyall agrees as he is hungry. The New Guys After Jack is attacked by an unnamed attacker, he contacts Lyall, who begins looking into the attacker. However, Lyall is unable to come up with any results. Lyall then learns from Mary Calvin that Jack has been attacked, and he is made aware that Mary and Jane are aware of Jack's identity. Amy comes to Shadowland and asks about Jack, but Lyall lies and assures her that Jack will be fine. Lyall is present as Amy receives a phone call from Amy, and he urges her to leave to find out what is going on. Whilst Lyall and Stoneheart are working they discuss what will happen to Jack if his new foe is able to beat him. Lyall then turns and draws his gun on two men, who identify themselves as Nathan Thorne and Timothy Colby. An unsure Lyall is relieved as Amy arrives and she coerces him into putting his gun down. Wrath of Cole Lyall continues to look into his new foe, and is contacted by Jack on the phone and given the name Shadowhunter, although he cannot find any record of the name in the military database. When Jack returns, Lyall is unable to give him any more information but is present when Jack confirms that their new foe's real name is Cole Maynard. After the death of Leo Franklin, Lyall pulls Amy asides when she plans on getting vengeance and he informs her that getting vengeance isn't the right way and that he found the killer of his brother, but decided that he was not worth the trouble and would die in prison anyway. Lyall later informs Jack that he plans on helping to bring Shadowhunter down, citing that he will need some help if Shadowhunter brings an army. Jack accepts Lyall's proposition as Lyall speaks with Colby. Colby asks Lyall if he has fought before and Lyall mentions that he was a Navy Seal, and that since working with Jack he knows what to do. Battle at Denizen Lyall accompanies Black Shadow, Blackbird, Red Raven and Colby to the Denizen Corporation to confront Shadowhunter, and Lyall works with Red Raven and Colby to take on Shadowhunter's followers, whom they are able to defeat. After Black Shadow is defeated by Shadowhunter, Lyall watches as Jack reveals himself to Cole and is present as Black Shadow flies the bomb outside of the city, only to return safely as Cole is killed in the explosion. Follow-Up Lyall is present at Leo's funeral, and talks with Colby, realising that they have a lot in common. Lyall is slightly dismayed to learn that Colby is going, but nevertheless respects his decision. Mary then talks to Lyall privately and urges him to protect Jack despite his heroics, and Lyall promises to keep an eye on him. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Jack's Team ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- partner and leader ** Amy Baker/Blackbird- team mate ** Eric Stoneheart- partner and fellow tech support ** Nathan Thorne/Red Raven- team member ** Timothy Colby- friend and former team member * Mary Calvin- boss Enemies * Ministry of Blades * Mike Linskey/Silverwing * Cole Maynard/Shadowhunter Appearances * Black Shadow * Black Shadow 2 * Infinity Knights (Extended Cameo) * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:IUCU Characters Category:Dark City (IUCU) Category:Dark City Characters Category:IUCU Category:Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Bodyguards Category:Jack's Team (IUCU) Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters